harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Marten Vilijn
Marten Asmodom Vilijn (alias Lord Voldemort, uitgesproken vol-de-more, zonder de laatste t'') (31 december 1926 - 2 mei 1998) is door velen gezien de meest Duistere Tovenaar aller tijden, en de hoofdvijand van Harry Potter en Albus Perkaments. Hij was de laats overlevende erfgenaam van Zalazar Zwadderich. Zijn ultieme doel was "de Dood te ovewinnen". Zijn toverstok was 35 centimeter lang van taxus met een feniksveer als hart. Hij bezitte ook de Zegevlier, maar had niet de volledige controle hierover. Biografie Vroegere leven Marten Asmodom Vilijn werd geboren op Nieuwjaarsavond 1926 in een weeshuis in Londen. Zijn volbloed moeder Merope Mergel, een directe afstammeling van Zalazar Zwadderich, stierf kort daarna. Voor haar dood noemde ze haar kind naar zijn vader, Marten Vilijn en naar haar vader, Asmodom Mergel. Marten Vilijn Sr. was een rijke Dreuzel die woonde in het dorpje Havermouth, waar de Mergels dichtbij een huis hadden. Hij werd door Merope in de val gelokt door middel van een liefdesdrank. Na enige tijd dacht Merope dat Marten Vilijn van haar zou houden zonder een liefdesdrank, of dat hij toch zou blijven voor hun ongeboren kind. Niets bleek minder waar. Vilijn Sr. vluchtte weg van zijn vrouw en kind terug naar Havermouth. ''"Ik kan ze pijn laten voelen als ik wil!" -Een jonge Marten Vilijn tegen Albus Perkamentus Marten Vilijn groeide op in een verwaarloosd weeshuis, zonder enige kennis van zijn magische erfenis. Hij had een soort controle over sommige gaven, beter dan andere kinderen van zijn leeftijd. Hij kon dingen laten bewegen met zijn geest, en ze overal waar hij wou heen laten vliegen. Hij kan dieren en wezens manipuleren zoals hij wou, Sisselspraak spreken en zijn kracht gebruiken om andere wezen pijn te laten voelen. Na een gevecht met een andere jonge liet hij het konijn van die jongen zichzelf ophangen aan de goot. Op een gegeven moment, tijdens een uitstap van het weeshuis, nam hij twee kinderen, Annie Bolster en Dennis Brokking, mee naar een grot ion de buurt en voerde daar een zo angstaanweekend staaltje toverkunst ui dat beide tot stilzwijgen waren getraumatiseerd. De jonge Voldemort stal ook van de andere wezen en hield hun bezittingen bij als trofee's in z'n kast. Wanneer Marten elf jaar werd, kwam Perkamentus naar het weeshuis om hem over Zweinstein en zijn magische krachten te vertellen. Hier was Marten zeer blij mee en om te bewijzen dat het echt was voerde Perkamentus een VlamVries-spreuk uit op de kast van Marten. Tijd op Zweinstein Marten Vilijn kreeg les op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus van 1938 tot 1945, geplaatst in de afdeling van Zwadderich, een indicatie naar zijn voorouders. Tijdens de zomervakantie moest hij altijd terug naar het weeshuis, tot zijn ergernis. Het was de enige plaats dat hij werkelijk haatte op de hele wereld. Marten omschreef zichzelf als "arm, maar brilliant, ouderloos, maar toch zo moedig, een Klassenoudste, een model student". Deze visie werd bevestigt door alle leerkrachten, zoals bijvoorbeeld Hildebrand Slakhoorn, die hem zeer aardig vond en hem per ongeluk informatie gaf over Gruzielementen. De enige uitzondering hier was Albus Perkamentus, z'n toenmalige Transfiguratie leraar. Perkamentus herinnerde zich het plezier dat Marten had aan het veroorzaken van pijn bij anderen. Hiedroor hield hij een oogje op Marten tijdens zijn studiejaren. Marten was obsessief bezig met het achterhalen van zijn magische erfenis. Hij ontdekte zijn band met Zwadderich en dat hij de Erfgenaam van Zwadderich was, de Geheime Kamer en de basilisk dat erin verbleef. Hij temde het en gebruikte de basilisk om iedereen die volgens Zwadderich "onwaardig was om les te volgen op Zweinstein". Er vielen veel slachtoffers in 1943, wanneer de Geheime Kamer geopend werd, met als laatste slachtoffer, en enige fatale, de dood van een studente genaamd Jenny. Hierdoor ging Zweinstein gesloten worden, indien de dader niet gevonden werd. Marten schoof de schuld op Hagrid en zijn Acromantula Aragog, die hij als huisdier hield. Hij liet toenmalig schoolhoofd Armando Wafelaar geloven dat Hagrid de Erfgenaam van Zwadeerich was. Hiervoor werd Hagrid geschorst, Aragof werd gedwongen in het Verboden Bos te leven en Marten kreeg een trofee voor Speciale Verdienste voor de school. Perkamentus, die Marten niet vertrouwde, hield vanaf dan een zeer goed oog op hem, maar kon niets verdaht vinden. De Geheime Kamer werd niet meer geopend voor vijftig jaar. Daarom maakte Marten een dagboek waarin hij een herinnering van zijn zestienjarige ik in bewaarde. Later werd dit vernietigd door Harry Potter, later bleek het dagboek een van de zeven Gruzielementen te zijn van Heer Voldemort. Rond deze tijd gaf Marten Vilijn zichzelf een nieuwe naam, Heer Voldemort, om zich af te scheiden van zijn "smerige Dreuzel-vader". Deze nieuwe naam was een anagram van zijn oude naam: MARTEN ASMODOM VILIJN Dit wordt omgevormd naar MIJN NAAM IS VOLDEMORT Deze naam is een samenvoegsel van drie Franse woorden, namelijk "vol-de-mort": "vlucht van de dood" of "diefstal van de dood" betekend. In het Frans word de laatste T normaal niet uitgesproken, maar de naam word vaak door Engelse tovenaars uitgsproken. Het was Marten's wens dan ooit alle tovenaars ter wereld zijn naam zouden vrezen en niet durfden uit te spreken. Havermouth Tijdens de zomer van 1943 ging Marten naar het dorpje Havermouth om over zijn familie te leren. Hier ontmoette hij zijn oom Morfin Mergel. Deze zei dat hij nogal sterk leek op die Dreuzel en Merope's man, Marten Vilijn Sr.. Hij vertelde Marten het verhaal van zijn zus en haar kind. Dit maakte een woede los in Marten en wou hij wraak nemen. Met de toverstok van zijn oom ging hij naar Villa Vilijn. Daar vermoordde hij zijn vader en grootouders met de toverstok van zijn oom. Daarna keerde hij terug naar het huis van Morfin, waar hij het geheugen van zijn oom modificeerde en hem liet geloven dat hij de moorden had gepleegd. Dit zei hij ook met grote trots tegen de tovenaars die hem de volgende dag kamen arresteren voor de moord op de Vilijns. Morfin was juist uit Azkaban gekomen na jaren te zitten voor gebruik van magie in het bijzijn en het uitvoeren van magie op Dreuzels. Op Zweinstein liep Marten trots rond met de ring van zijn oom die hij gestolen had. Tijdens zijn laatste jaar werd Marten hoofmonitor op Zweinstein en kreeg hij een medaille voor magische verdiensten. Hij was een van de verstandigste studenten die Zweinstein ooit had. Vlak voor hij afstudeerde, charmeerde hij de geest van Helena Ravenklauw, beter bekend als de Grijze Dame en het afdelingsspook van Ravenklauw, om achter de locatie van het diadeem van Ravenklauw te komen. Marten wou hiervan een Gruzielement maken. Na Zweinstein Nadat hij afgestudeerd was vroeg Marten aan Armando Wafelaar een kans om les te geven op Zweinstein als leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Wafelaar vond Marteb te jong en onervaren om les te geven. Hij adviseerde hem om enkele jaren te wachten en zo ervaring op te doen. Hij reisde dan naar Albanië, waar hij de diadeem vond zoals Helena had gezegd en vermoorde een Albaniër om er een Gruzielement van te maken. Toen hij terug kwam naar Engeland werden hem allerlei posities aangeboden op het Ministerie van Magie, maar uiteindelijk ging hij werken bij Odius en Oorlof waar hij werkte onder Caractacus Oorlof, dit toch grote verbazing van velen. Zij vonden dit gewoon verspilling van talent. Hij moest heksen en tovenaars overtuigen om hun familie-erfstukken te verkopen aan Oudius en Oorlof, een job waar hij volgens vele zeer goed in was. Gedurende deze tijd werd Marten bevriend met Orchidea Smid, een rijke oude heks die afstamde van Helga Huffelpuf. Zij had in haar bezitting een gouden beker van Huffelpuf, die volgens de legende magische krachten had, en een medaillon van Zalazar Zwadderich, waarvan hetzelfde werd beweerd. Deze theoriën had ze echter nooit uitgevoerd. Marten vermoorde Orchidea en stal deze twee artifacten. Hij liet de huis-elf Hompy de schuld op zich nemen door een valse herinnering in te planten bij Hompy. Deze gaf toe aan het Ministerie dat ze per ongeluk een dodelijk gif in de chocolademelk van haar eigenares had gedaan in plaats van suiker. Dit werd geloofd omdat Hompy zelf al zeer oud was en waarschijnlijk verward. Hierna gaf Marten zijn baan bij Odiu en Oorlof op en vluchtte hij met de beker en het medaillon. Hiervan maakte hij later Gruzielementen. Marten verdweem voor jaren, zich verdiepend in de Zwarte Kunsten en onderging verschillende magische transformaties. Hij ontmoette ook verschillende duistere figuren en reisde zeer veel. Op een gegeven moment vroeg hij opnieuw aan het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein, nu ALbus Perkamentus, of hij les mocht geven als leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Hier had hij helemal geen ambitie voor, hij wou de school doorzoeken naar geheimen en volgers recruteren. Perkamentus weigerde dit omdat hij zich lichtelijk bewust was van zijn intenties. Marten vervloekte hierdoor de positie van Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Geen enkele leerkracht zou het langer dan één jaar volhouden en zou vertrekken wegens schaamte of een verschrikkelijk lot. Zijn bezoek aan Zweinstein was niet geheel zonder vruchten. Hij verborg de diadeem van Ravenklauw in de Kamer van Hoge Nood, warvan hij dacht dat hij de enige was die het bestaan kende van deze ruimte. Hij had de diadeem een decennium bijgehouden voordat hij het verborg op Zweinstein. De opkomst van de Heer van het Duister In de jaren '70 had Voldemort, zoals hij nu enkel nog werd genoemd, een clubje volgelingen rond zich geschaard die zichzelf Doodoeners noemde. Sommige volgden zijn visie van dominatie over de Dreuzels en volbloed-overheersing, anderen waren hongerig naar macht en nog anderen volgden Voldemort uit angst. Voldermort zag ze eerder als dienaren dan als vrienden en familie. Ze gebruikten vrij vaak de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken en moordden zonder wroening of discriminatie. Heer Voldemort begon gebruik te maken van de grootste zwakte van de toverwereld: alle wezens en dieren die werden uitgsloten door tovenaars en heksen. De Heer van het Duister recruteerde reuzen, die lang geleden door tovenaars de bergen in waren gejaagd, en weervolven, die geschuwd werden door de meeste heksen en tovenaars. Velen vreesden dat de kobolden hem ook gingen volgen, omdat zij geen toverstok mochten gebruiken. Dit gebeurde uiteindelijk niet. De Schouwers kregen toestemming om de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken te gebruiken tegen vermoedlijke Dooddoeners zonder waarschuwing, en vele verdachten werden naar Azkaban gebracht zonder een proces door de Wik-enWeegschaar. Vele onschuldige personen werden opgesloten. Eventueel kozen ook de Dementors de kant van Voldemort, waardoor de beveiliging van Azkaban een lachertje werd. Op het hoogtepunt van zijn terreur, en vele jaren daarna, waren velen bevreesd om Voldemort's naam zelfs uit te spreken. Hij werd door de meeste verwezen als "Jeweetwel" of "Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden". Onder de niet-aflatende bescherming van Albus Perkamentus, de enige die Voldemort echt vreesde, bleef Zweinstein een haven van om te leren. Rond deze tijd werd ook de Orde van De Feniks gevormd door Perkamentus om tegen Voldemort te vechten. Eerste Val van Macht Op het hoogtpunt van Voldemort's macht in 1979, werd er een profetie gedaan door Sybilla Zwamdrift aan Perkamentus die het einde van Voldemort's macht voorspelde. Deze profetie werd gedaan in de Zweinskop in Zweinsveld, tijdens een intervieuw voor de job van leraar Waarzeggerij op Zweinstein. Deze profetie werd gehoord dor Doodoener en spion Severus Sneep. Hij hoorde maar een deel van de profetie en werd dan de Zweinskop uitgegooit door de eigenaar, Desiderius Perkamentus. Hij gaf door aan Voldemort wat hij gehoord had, maar besefte niet dat hij een belangrijk deel niet had gehoord. De omstandigheden waren volgens Zwamdrift een beetje anders, want ze zei dat ze zich een beetje ziek voelde, waarna Desiderius binnen kwam stormen met Sneep. Dit is niet wat gebeurd is volgens Perkamentus. Hoe dan ook, na die nacht voelde Voldemort zich bedreigd en ondernam acties om de profetie niet werkelijkheid te laten worden. Rond deze tijd waren er twee kinderen waarop deze profetie konden slaan; Harry Potter, half-bloedzoon vanJames en Lily Potter, en Marcel Lubbermans, volbloedzoon van Lies en Frank Lubbermans. De ouders van beide kinderen hadden Voldemort 3 keer getrotseerd en waren lid van de Orde van de Feniks. Beide kinderen waren geboren op het einde van de zevende maand, july. Voldemort koos echter Harry, vanwege het feit dat ze allebei half-bloed waren. De Potters moesten schuilen, dit deden ze in Goderic's Eind. Maar ze werden verraden door een van hun beste vrienden en Geheimhouder, Peter Pippeling. Voldemort vermoordde James en Lily, maar toen hij de Avada Kedavra-vloek op Harry wou gebruiken, sloeg deze terug en verloor Voldemort al zijn krachten. Dit gebeurde omdat Lily haar leven had gegeven en zo een bescherming van oude magie over Harry plaatste die hem nog jaren zou helpen. Na de val van Voldemort probeerden de meeste Dooddoeners terug te keren naar het normale leven door te zeggen dat ze onder de Imperius-vloek verkeerden en dus niet wisten wat ze aan het doen waren. Maar sommigen bleven trouw aan hun meester en deden gewoon voort, zoals de Von Dettas. Zij werden opgepakt, veroordeeld op een proces en opgesloten in Azkaban. Missende Jaren -Albus Perkamentus Heer Voldemort verloor zijn macht en zijn lichaam en was verzwakt, maar bleef leven. De Gruzielementen die hij had geschapen hielden hem in leven. Hij vluchtte naar Albanië en wachtte tot zijn Dooddoeners hem kwamen halen. Maar degene die trouw bleven aan hem waren ofwel dood ofwel in Azkaban. Hij kreeg terug fysieke vorm door slangen te bezitten, maar die leefden nooit erg lang. Zoektocht naar de Steen der Wijzen In 1991 kwam Voldemort op een plan om terug een lichaam te krijgen. Zweinstein-leraar Quinirus Krinkel maakte een reis naar Albanië en daar werd hij gemakkelijk beïnvloed door Voldemort. Hij maakte zichzelf vast aan Krinkel's achterhoofd en ging samen met hem terug naar Zweinstein. Hij dwong Krinkel om eenhoornbloed te drinken in het Verboden Bos, waardoor hij sterker werd. Hij beval Krinkel om de Steen der Wijzen, gemaakt door Nicholaas Flamel te stelen uit Goudgrijp, maar deze was diezelfde dag nog weggehaald. Deze wou Voldemort hebben om het Levenselexir te maken. Hiermee zou hij een nieuw lichaam krijgen. Dankzij Krinkel's connecties kreeg hij echter te horen dat de Steen op Zweinstein was. Hetzelfde jaar dat Voldemort de taak opzette om de Steen der Wijzen te krijgen, begon Harry Potter zijn eerste jaar op Zweinstein. Er waren echter vele barrières die de Steen beschermden. Krinkel moest Rebues Hagrid, die toen terreinknecht was, dronken voeren om hem uit te horen over hoe hij de driekoppige hond Pluisje moest passeren. Dit deed hij tijdens een kaartspel in de Zweinskop over de inzet van een drakenei. Severus Sneep, die vlak voor de val van Voldemort van kant was verwisseld, werd achterdochtig van Krinkel en volgde hem overal als een bloedhond. Wanneer Krinkel een trol had binnengelaten op Zweinstein tijdens Halloween als afleiding, blokkeerde Sneep de weg van Krinkel. Voldemort was echter niet te stoppen en beval Krinkel om een valse brief naar Perkamentus te schrijven waarin stond of hij naar het Ministerie van Magie kon komen. Voldemort ging nu op zijn doel af en brak door de barrières heen die de Steen beschermden tot de Spiegel van Neregeb. Krinkel zag zichzelf de Steen aanbieden aan zijn meester, maar kon zelf niet de steen tevoorschijn halen. Wanneer Harry Potter arriveerde, zag Voldemort een kans om de Steen te krijgen. Paerkamentus zou later zeggen : Alleen iemand die de Steen wil vinden, maar niet gebruiken, kan hem uit de Spiegel krijgen. Voldemort dacht dit uit en zei tegen Krinkel dat hij Harry moest aanvallen. Wanneer Krinkel Harry echter anraakte, begonnen zijn handen echter blaren te krijgen en te verbranden. Hierdoor legde Harry zijn handen op Krinkels gezicht, dit verwondde hem zeer erg en doodde hem uiteindelijk. Voldemort was weer eens zonder lichaam, en zijn geest vluchtte. Hij ging terug naar Albanië, waar hij moest wachten op iemand die hem kwam opzoeken. Heropening van de Geheime Kamer Op een gegeven moment voor 1992 kreeg Lucius Malfidus het dagboek van Marten Vilijn in handen. Dit was hetzelfde dagboek dat Voldemort maakte toen hij een jongen was in de jaren '40. Hij gaf het dagboek aan de onvermoedende Ginny Wemel, die het meenam naar Zweinstein. Hier begon ze erin te schrijven en ontdekte dat een 16-jaar-oude Marten Vilijn antwoordde. Ze vond troost in het dagboek, har diepste geheimen erin schrijvend. Ze wist echter niet dat het dagboek kracht en leven van haar aan het stelen was. Ze werd echter ook gemanipuleerde door Marten Vilijn. Ze heropende de Geheime Kamer, in opdracht van Vilijn, ontketende de basilisk die erin verbleef. Hierdoor werd enkele personen versteend. Onder zijn controle vermoordde ze ook al de hanen van Hagrid, wiens kreten dodelijk zijn voor de basilisk, en schreef met het bloed van de hanen verschrikkelijke berichten op de muren van Zweinstein. Ginny werd zich echter bewust van de manipulatie en probeerde in een opwelling het dagboek te vernietigen door het in de wc van Jammerende Jenny door te spoelen. Harry Potter en Ron Wemel vonden het per ongeluk en Harry begon met het dagboek te communiceren. Toen Ginny zag dat Harry het dagboek had, steelde ze het terug uit zijn bagage. Ze was bang dat Harry al haar geheimen te weten ging komen of wat ze gedaan had onder invloed van het dagboek. Wanneer Voldemort klaar was om zijn fysieke vorm weer aan te nemen door de levenskracht van Ginny, loerde hij haar naar de Geheime Kamer. Hier werd maar juist op gevonden door Harry die de basilisk moest bevechten. Felix, de feniks van Perkamentus, kwam ook tot de hulp van Harry samen met de Sorteerhoed. Felix verblindde de basislisk, Harry trok het zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor uit de Soteerhoed en versloeg daarmee de basilisk. Harry gebruikte de slagtand van de basilisk om het dagboek te vernietigen, denkend dat dit de kracht ervan moest uitschakelen. Hierdoor verloor het zijn macht over Ginny en werd Marten Vilijn vernietigd. Harry vernietogde niet enkel het dagboek, maar onbewust ook een van de zeven Gruzielementen van Voldemort. Herstel van Macht Voldemort was nog altijd zeer zwak wanneer in 1994, Peter Pippeling (Wormstaart) gif melkte van Nagini, de slang van Voldemort, om Voldemort in leven te houden. Wormstaart, die enkele jaren daarvoor zijn eigen dood in scène had gezet en in zijn Faunaatvorm van een rat en ondergedoken zat voor de authoriteiten, keerde terug naar zijn meester en hielp hem weer een eigen lichaam te krijgen. Dit lichaam kon reizen en magie uitoefenen. Pippeling luurde Berta Kriel, een ambtenaar van het Ministerie van Toverkunst, naar de verblijfplaats van Voldemort in Albanië. Hij gebruikte magie om informatie te ontrekken van haar over het Toverschool Toernooi dat dat jaar gehouden werd op Zweinstein. Voordat hij haar doodde, was hij verrast dat iemand anders ook al een Herinneringsslot op haar had uitgesproken. Hij ondervroeg haar en leerde zo van de lokatie van een trouw gebleven Dooddoener, Barto Krenck Jr.. Deze was opgesloten in Azkaban en werd verondersteld dood te zijn, maar ontsnapte door hulp van zijn ouders. Voldemort ontdekte dat Barto Krenck Sr. het bestaan van zijn zoon verborgen hield. Kriel ontdekte dit per ongeluk en Krenck Sr. plaatste een Herinneringsslot op haar zodat ze het niet ging reporteren. Nadat hij terugkeerde naar Havermouth, de plaats van zijn allereerste moord, vermoordde hij ook de opzichter Frank Braam omdat deze het plan overhoorde dat ze het Toverschool Teornooi gingen saboteren. Daarna gingen ze naar het huis van de familie Krenck om Krenck Jr. te bevrijden en hij plaatste Krenck Sr. onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek. Voldemort beval Krenck Jr. om Alastor Dolleman te ontvoeren en zijn plaats in te nemen als de nieuwe leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten op Zweinstein door het gebruik van Wisseldrank. Dit plan tukte doorheen het hele schooljaar. Krenck Jr. beïnvloedde het hele jaar door het Toeverschool Toernooi zodat Harry als eerste bij de Toverschool Trofee zou geraken. Deze was echter buiten het weten van iedereen om, een Viavia. Omdat Harry in het gebaar van sportmanschap samen met Carlo Kannewasser wou eindigen, werden beiden getransporteerd naar het kerkhof van Havermouth waar Voldemort en Wormstaart aan het wachten waren. Pippeling doodde Carlo met de Vloek des Doods en gebruikte Harry's bloed voor een vreemd ritueel met als doel de herrijzenis van zijn meester. Voldemort kreeg opnieuw een eigen lichaam en riep zijn Dooddoeners. Enkel degene die het meest trouw waren kwamen af, uitgezonderd zij die in Azkaban zaten zoals de Von Detta's. Voldemort folterde Harry en maakte hem belachelijk in het bijzijn van de Dooddoeners. Ze begonnen een duel en raakten vast in een Priori Incantatem. ]] Personen die vermoord waren door Voldemort, kwamen uit de toverstok van Voldemort als spectrale wezens. Eerst Carlo Kannewasser, dan Frank Braam en Berta Kriel en als laatste James Potter I en Lily Potter. Ze moedigden Harry aan, terwijl ze ook Voldemort aan het afleidden waren. Zo kreeg Harry genoeg tijd om bij de Toverschool Trofee te komen en terug te keren naar Zweinstein met Carlo's lichaam. Voldemort had nu wel enkele volgelingen terug, maar Barto Krenck Jr. was ontdekt en had de Kus van de Dementor gekregen voor een proces voor de Wikenweegschaar. Harry's verklaring was de enige die ze hadden en het Ministerie vertrouwde het niet echt. Hierdoor kon Voldemort in het geheim aan kracht winnen. Gevecht om de Profetie ]] In 1995 had Perkamentus de Orde van de Feniks heropgericht op te strijden tegen Voldemort, ditmaal gebruik makend van het huis van Sirius, het Grimboudplein 12 als hoofdkwartier. Harry Potter, Hermelien Griffel en Ron Wemel hadden een soortgelijke groep gesticht op Zweinstein, de Strijders van Perkamentus genaamd. Deze was origineel opgericht om het beleid van Dorothea Omber op Zweinstein te ondermijnen. Voldemort ging nu op zoek naar de eerdergenoemde profetie, die zich bevond in het Departement van Mystificatie in het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Hij wou de volledige versie van de profetie horen. Tegen deze tijd had hij al zijn trouwe Dooddoeners, zoals Bellatrix Von Detta uit Azkaban bevrijd. ]] De eerste poging om de profetie te krijgen was het gebruiken van een onder de Imperiusvloek verkerende Vreedeling, een ambtenaar van het Department van Mystificatie. Hij moest de profetie te pakken krijgen, maar raakte zwaar gewond. Hierdoor raakte op een zwaarbewaakte afdeling in St. Holisto. Hierdoor besefte Voldemort dat enkel mensen voor wie een profetie bedoeld zijn en, omdat het te gevaarlijk is om zelf het Ministerie binnen te stappen, plantte hij een visioen in het hoofd van Harry Potter. Hierin was te zien dat Sirius gemarteld werd door Voldemort. Hierdoor gingen verscheidene leden van de Strijders van Perkamentus, waaronder Harry Potter, Hermelien Griffel, Ron Wemel, Ginny Wemel, Luna Leeflang en Marcel Lubbermans, naar het Departement van Mystificatie om Sirius te redden. Ze werden echter in de val gelokt door Dooddoeners en de profetie ging verloren tijdens het gevecht dat volgde. Hierdoor werd Voldemort gedwongen om zelf naar het Ministerie te komen. Hier probeerde hij Harry te doden. Dit werd echter gesaboteerd door Albus Perkamentus en een geweldig duel volgde. Het duel eindigde in een gelijkstand toen Voldemort bezit nam van Harry en Perkamentus probeerde over te halen zodat hij Harry zou doden. Maar Harry's hart, dat vol ouw zat over de dood van zijn peetvader, Sirius, en kon hierdoor Voldemort verdrijven uit zijn geest. Voldemort moest vluchten toen Minister van Toverkunst Cornelis Droebel en de Schouwers aankwamen. Voldemort was ontdekt en vele van zijn Dooddoeners, zoals Lucius Malfidus, werden gevangen genomen en naar Azkaban gestuurd. Open Oorlog ]] Omdat Voldemort zijn acties niet meer ondergronds moest houden was de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog begonnen. De Dementors verlieten Azkaban om zich aan de zijde van Voldemort te scharen, want hij beloofde hun een groter gebruik van hun macht. Als gevolg hiervan waren er veel aanvallen door de monster. Dreuzelmoorden waren, net als het vernietigen van bruggen, zeer woest. Wat in het Dreuzelnieuws uitgelegd werd als orkanen, waren in werkelijkheid aanvallen van reuzen die de kant hadden gekozen van Voldemort. In [1996 werd Draco Malfidus ingelijfd als Dooddoener, zodat Heer Voldemort een spion in Zweinstein had. Hij gaf een opdracht aan Draco, zodat Lucius gestraft werd voor zijn falen want Draco had een opdracht gekregen die hij niet kon volbrengen: Albus Perkamentus vermoorden. Indien Draco faalde moest hij de vreselijke consequenties ondergaan. Draco was echter succesvol want hij kon een groep Dooddoeners binnensmokkelen in Zweinstein door middel van een paar Verdwijnkasten, waarvan de andere in Odius en Oorlof stond. De opdracht gegeven door Heer Voldemort werd uiteindelijk volbracht door Severus Sneep, toen hij de Vloek des Doods gebruikte om Perkamentus te vermoorden. Al konden de Dooddoeners ontsnappen was het duidelijk dat Zweinstein niet meer de enigste veilige plaats was waar Voldmeort niet kon komen. Voldemort nam dan Villa Malfidus over als hoofdkwartier en ontvoerde in de zomer van 1997 Clothilde Bingel, de leerkracht van Dreuzelkunde op Zweinstein, en Ollivander, de toverstokmaker. Bingel werd vermoord en gevoerd aan Nagini en Ollivander werd gemarteld en ondervraagd over het feit dat Voldemort Harry niet had kunnen verslaan met zijn toverstok. Ollivander legde uit dat hun toverstokken dezelfde kern hadden en dat Voldemort enkel een andere toverstok moest gebruiken om Harry te verslaan. Dit was en opluchting voor Voldemort omdat die dacht dat Harry hem verslaan had door superieure toverkunst. Om Harry te verslaan nam hij daarom de stok van Lucius als straf. Wanneer Harry Potter de Ligusterlaan 4 voor de laatste keer verliet, vloog Voldemort samen met zijn Dooddoeners naar Klein Zanikem op te vechten tegen de Orde van de Feniks. In het gevecht dat volgde doodde hij Alastor Dolleman. Toen hij het opnam tegen Harry gebeurde er iets raar met Harry's toverstok, hij vuurde gouden vlammen af die de toverstok van Malfidus vernietigde. Voordat Voldemort kon reageren, ging Harry de beschermende spreuken binnen die over het huis van Ted en Andromeda Tops waren uitgesproken en Voldemort werd gedwongen om terug te trekken. Voldemort keerde terug naar Villa Malfidus en martelde Ollivander met de Cruciatusvloek. Ollivander herhaalde dat hij geen enkel benul dat zoiets ooit gebeurd was in de geschiedenis van de toverstokkenleer, dat twee toverstokken zoiets hadden gedaan. Voldemort dwong Ollivander hem alles te vertellen over de legendarische toverstok die bekend stond als de Zegevlier, ook gekend als de Doodstok of als de Staf van het Lot. Overname van het Ministerie Kort hierna werd het Ministerie bedreigd en viel onder het bewind van Heer Voldemort toen Rufus Schobbejak werd vermoord. Dit nieuws kwam tot de oren van de Orde van de Feniks door de hulp van Romeo Wolkenveldt gedurende de trouw van Bill Wemel en Fleur Delacour in Het Nest. Voldemort zette een totale politiestaat neer met een onder de Imperiusvloek verkerende Pius Dikkers als Minister van Toverkunst las pop van Heer Voldemort en Jeegers aan het hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetversterking. De Registratiecommisie van Dreuzeltelgen werd opgericht om Dreuzeltelgen op te pakken en af te voeren naar Azkaban. In de tussentijd reisde Voldemort naar Duitsland om de vermaande en gepensioneerde toverstokmaker Stavlov te vinden en daarbij de Zegevlier. Uiteindelijk, na het vermoorden van personen die in zijn weg stonden, vond hij de stokmaker en leerde uit deze ontmoeting at de Zegevlier gestolen was. Voldemort gebruikte Legillimentie op Stavlov en zag de herinnering van een jonge blonde man die de staf had gestolen. Heer Voldemort beval de naam van de dief, maar toen Stavlov deze niet kon leveren vermoorde Voldemort hem. Kort hierna riep Nagini Heer Voldemort naar Goderic's Eind, waar Harry en Hermelien de omstandigheden van de dood van de Potters. Harry en Hermelien konden nog maar net ontsnappen, maar Voldemort vond wel een foto in het huis van Mathilda Belladonna waar de jonge blonde man op stond. Dir bleek later niemand minder dan Gellert Grindelwand te zijn, die werd veslagen door Albus Perkamentus in de jaren 1940. Voldemort brak binnen in Normengard, de gevangenis waar Grindelwand opgesloten zat sinds zijn duel met Perkamentus, en beval achter de locatie van de Zegevlier. Grindelwand verbaasde Voldemort door helemaal zonder angst te zeggen dat hij de dood verwelkomde. Voldemort kwam echter zelf achter de locatie van de Zegevlier, die in het bezit was van niemand minder dan Albus Perkamentus sinds hij Grindelwand had verslagen. Hij vermoordde Grindelwand en stal de Zegevlier uit het graf van Perkamentus. Laatste Strijd Voldemort werd door enkele kobolden ingelicht dat Harry en co succesvol ingebroken was in de kluis van de Von Detta's. Hierdoor begon Voldemort bang te worden dat ze op de hoogte waren van zijn Gruzielementen. Wanneer hij hoorde dat een kleine gouden beker was gestolen werd hij woedend. Hij wist niet hoe Harry van zijn Guzielementen kon weten, want dit had hij nooit verteld tegen iemand. Hij ging over de lijst waar alle Gruzielementen verborgen waren in zijn hoofd, maar hij was zich niet bewust dat Harry op dat moment mee aan het kijken was en zo achter de locatie van het laatste Gruzielement; Zweinstein. Deze logica volgende ging Heer Voldemort terug naar Zweinstein. Tegen de tijd dat Voldemort er aankwam, hadden ze de Dooddoeners die er les gaven al buiten gesmeten en waren ze begonnen een verdediging op te stellen. Hij riep zijn gehele leger van Dooddoeners, reuzen, Dementors en Acromantula's en vroeg aan de Zweinsteingemeenschap dat ze Harry Potter overgaven zodat de rest gespaard bleef. Toen, een uur later, dit niet was gebeurd, beval hij zijn leger de Schouwers, professoren en studenten aan te vallen. Heer Voldemort nam zelf niet deel aan het gevecht: hij was bezig te achterhalen waarom de Zegevlier niet anders werkte zoals zijn oude toverstok. Hij kwam tot de conclusie dat de Zegevlier hem niet aanvaardde als meester. Om tot dat doel te komen liet hij Nagini Severus Sneep doden., hopend dat zijn problemen hierdoor zouden oplossen. Voldemort riep dat een wapenstilstand van één uur uit: als Harry Potter uitgeleverd werd in dat uur zou er vrede zijn en geen verdere doden vallen. Wat Voldemort niet wist, was dat Harry een zevende Gruzielement was dat geschapen werd bij de mislukte moordpoging op Harry in 1981. Dit liet het litteken op Harry's voorhoofd achter. Wanneer Harry Voldemort confronteerde, gerbuikte de laatste direct de Vloek des Doods op Harry, alleen het Gruzielement vernietigend, het litteken normaal maken. Wat echter niet duidelijk was bij Voldemort, was dat toen hij Harry's bloed gebruikte bij zijn herrijzenis, de bescherming van zijn moeder Harry aan de wereld van de levenden bond door Voldemort, zodat Harry bleef leven en enkel neergeslaan werd geslaan. Voldemort werd, door het vernietigen van zijn eigen ziel in Harry, ook neergeslaan. Voldemort marcheerde naar Zweinstein, zijn overwinning en de dood van Harry Potter aankondigend. Marcel Lubbermans, in plaats van over te geven, stormde op Voldemort af. Nadat Marcel weigerde om zich aan de zijde van Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners te scharen, vervloekte Voldemort hem met de Vloek van de Totale Verstijving. Daarna werd de Sorteerhoed op Marcel's hoofd gezet in in brand gestoken, om een voorbeeld te stellen. Maar op dat moment kwamen de versterkingen binnen om hen die hem verwierpen te helpen. Marcel kon de vloek van zich afwerpen en gebruikte het Zwaard van Griffoendor om Nagini te onthoofden en het laatste Gruzielement te vernietigen. Woedend probeerde Voldemort Marcel te doden, maar Harry, nu onder zijn Ontzichtbaarheidsmantel, stak hier een stokje voor en beschermde Marcel met een Schildspreuk. Gedurende het tweede deel van het Gevecht om Zweinstein probeerde Voldemort iedereen in zijn bereik te doden en zijn verzwakte leger dwong zich Zweinstein in. In de Grote Zaal werd zijn leger langzaamaan verslaan terwijl hij duelleerde met Minerva Anderling, Romeo Wolkenveldt en Hildebrand Slakhoorn tegelijkertijd. Wanneer Bellatrix Von Detta, zijn laatste, beste luitenant, werd vermoord door Molly Wemel, stuurde hij zijn woede naar haar. Harry beschermde haar echter met een Schildspreuk en gaf zijn aanwezigheid prijs hierdoor, en het paar begon te duelleren in de Grote Zaal. ]] Harry probeerde uit te leggen aan Voldemort dat hij magie had die Boldemort niet bezat, en dat hij een wapen had machtiger dan dat van Voldemort, als aanvulling van de waarschuwing van het lot dat Voldemort te wachten stond als hij geen wroening voelde voor zijn daden. Hem bespottend door zijn geboortenaam te gebruiken legde Harry hem uit dat de trouw van Sneep al lang bij Albus Perkamentus, dat de dood van Perkamentus gepland was, dat Draco Malfidus de rechtmatige eigenaar was van de Zegevlier in plaats van Sneep. In het begin was Voldemort geschokt, maar bleef zonder zorgen omdat Harry zijn eigen toevrstok niet had en zei dat hij zich van Draco later zou ontdoen. Harry onthulde dat hij Draco al overmeesterd had en hij dus de ware eigenaar was van de Zegevlier. Voldemort weigerde dit te geloven en vuurde een Vloek des Doods af op Harry die deze afweerde met zijn "lijfspreuk" Expelliarmus. De Zegevlier weigerde echter zijn eigen meester te doden en weerkaatste terug van Harry spreuk, waardoor Marten Asmodom Vilijn eens en voor altijd gedood werd. Uitzonderlijke Toverkusnt en Magische Talenten, Giften en Krachten Voldemort toonde zich capabel om zich staande te houden tegen Perkamentus die de Zegevlier gebruikte. Hij zei van zichzelf dat hij de grenzen van de magie verder had geduwd dan wie dan ook. Zelfs Albus Perkamentus bevestigde dat zelfs zijn krachtigste beschermspreuken niet genoeg zouden zijn moest Voldemort zijn macht terug krijgen. Een jonge Marten Asmodom Vilijn gebruikte magie zonder het gebruik van een toverstok of zelfs het kennen van het bestaan van magie. Hij had een kracht om met te kunnen communiceren en controleren van dieren en pijn veroorzaken bij diegene die hem tegenwerkten of hem ergerden. Telekinese: Heer Voldemort kon objecten betoveren zodat ze in de lucht gingen zweven en naar hem toe vlogen als hij dat wou. Dit manifesteerde zich al zeer vroeg in zijn leven. Legilimentie: Hij is ook gekend als een van de grootste Legillimensen van de wereld. Dit liet hem toe zeer diep en ver door te dringen in de hersenen van anderen waardoor hij hun diepste gedachten kan zien. Voldemort kon bijna altijd zien wanneer een persoon aan het liegen was en kon Legilimentie gebruiken om visioenen in andermans hoofden te plaatsen, zoals bij Harry Potter in 1996. Een van de enige mensen die genoeg getraind was in Oclumentie om dit te voorkomen was Severus Sneep. Occlumentie: Zelf een zeer goede Occlumens kon Voldemort zijn eigen gedachten afschermen van penetratie door anderen. Hij verloor soms echter de controle tijdens 1997 en 1998, waardoor Harry Potter soms in zijn gedachten kon kijken. Vliegen: Voldemort is in staat te vliegen zonder enige vorm van hulpmiddel. Dit druist echter in tegen de fundamentele wetten van de magie die zeggen dat geen onkel object of persoon kan vliegen zonder hulp van een vliegbezwering. Voldemort toont voor de eerste keer deze eigenschap tijdens de Vlucht van Klein Zanikem. Verhoogd Stemvolume: Hij is in staat over een zeer groot gebied te spreken waarbij het lijkt dat hij vlak naast je staat. Hij doet dit tijdens het Gevecht van Zweinstein. Andere tovenaars en heksen kunnen deze spreuk ook gebruiken, maar met een minder krachtig effect. Sisseltong: Voldemort is een Sisseltong, een kenmerk dat hij gekregen heeft van zijn voorvader Zalazar Zwadderich. De meeste van de erfgenamen van de Mergels hebben dit zeer onvoorkomend kenmerk, dat meestal tevoorschijn komt door inteelt in familie, iets wat door de Mergelfamilie beoefend word. Gruzielementen Voldemort is de enige tovenaar waarvan bekend is dat hij meer dan één Gruzielementen heeft gemaakt en zo dichter bij ontsterfelijkheid is gekomen dan enig ander tovenaar of heks. (Nicolaas Flamel was niet echt ontsterfelijk, want nadat hij stopte met het drinken van het Levenselexir, stierf hij.) Transfiguratie Expert: Voldemort transfigureerde het vuurtouw van Perkamentus tijdens het Gevecht in het Departement van Mystificatie in een zwarte slang. Hij maakte een kunstmatig, zilveren voorarm en hand voor Peter Pippeling. En nog verder transformeerde hij het dode lichaam van Mathilde Belladonna in een vermomming voor zijn slang Nagini. Morsmorde: De spreuk Morsmorde, dat het Duistere Teken oproept in de lucht, is een eigen creatie van Voldemort. Hij en zijn volgers roepen het op boven de huizen van hun slachtoffers. Necroten Maken/Beheersen: Hij is de enige tovenaar waarvan bekend is dat hij Necroten gemaakt heeft en ze onder controle heeft. Van andere Duistere Tovenaars, waaronder Gellert Grindelwald, is echter vermoed dat ze ofwel Necroten gemaakt hebben of de intentie daartoe hadden. Naam Voldemort is geboren als Marten Asmodom Vilijn, een naam die gij haatte, omdat deze van zijn Dreuzel-vader kwam. Daarom maakte hij een nieuwe naam voor zichzelf. Hij creeërde de naam "Voldemort", die in het Frans "vlucht van de dood" of "diefstal van de dood" betekent. "Mijn naam is Voldemort" is ook een anagram van "Marten Asmodom Vilijn". Origineel werd zijn naam gebruikt om hem aan te duiden. Later werd hij zo gevreesd dat men hem vernoemde als Jeweetwel of Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden of de Heer van het Duister. Droebel schreef het zelfs op een papiertje om het aan de Dreuzel Eerste Minister te laten zien dan hem zelf uit te spreken. Volgens Dooddoeners is het teken van respect zijn naam niet uit te spreken. In Met het Oog op Potter werd hij vernoemd als "Hoofddooddoener". Albus Perkamentus is een van de enige mensen die hem durfden verwijzen als Voldemort, alhoewel hij liever de naam "Marten" gebruikt. Hij gebruikte de eerste liefst in een gesprek over hem en de laatste als hij hem direct aansprak. Door het negeren van de naam "Voldemort", ontkende hij Voldemort de intimidatie die hij zocht. Na de staatsgreep op het Ministerie in de zomer van 1997 werd de naam "Voldemort" onder een Taboe-spreuk geplaatst. Hierdoor werden, als iemand de naam zei, ofewel Dooddoeners, officieren van het Ministerie of Bloedhonden verwittigd en verschenen ter plekke door middel van Verschijnselen. Zo werden mensen die Voldemort verwerpten opgespoort, omdat enkel zij de naam zouden uitspreken. Zo werden Harry, Ron en Hermelien opgespoort in Tottenham Court Road en weggebracht naar Villa Malfidus. Romeo Wolkenveldt ontsnapte ook maar juist toen hij de naam zei. Mensen die de naam Voldemort spraken Alhoewel het grootste deel van de tovergemeenschap de naam van Voldemort niet uitspreken, zijn er toch enkel die het doen, waaronder leden van de Orde van de Feniks: *Sirius Zwarts *Albus Perkamentus *Hermelien Griffel *Gellert Grindelwald *Hecuba Jacobs *Remus Lupos *Harry Potter *Romeo Wolkenveldt *Bill Wemel *Ginny Wemel *Ron Wemel, (enkel een zeer korte periode, stond hij er op de naam "Jeweetwel" te gebruiken) Uiterlijk Als een kind werd Voldemort omschreven als een knappe jongen met gitzwart haar en donkere ogen. Er werd gezegd dat hij een goede gelijkenis had met Harry Potter. Hij groeide op tot een lange jongeman met een stem die altijd gevuld was met interesse en nieuwsgierigheid - dit was echter komedie om respect te krijgen van de leerkrachten op Zweinstein. Sinds hij meer en meer betrokken raakte met de Zwarte Kunsten werd zijn gezicht bleker, wsachtig en zijn gezicht vreemd gestoord. Het wit van zijn ogen kreeg een eeuwige bloederige kleur. Door de vernietiging van zijn ziel en verscheidene lichaamstransformatie door de creatie van zijn Gruzielementen kreeg hij het uiterlijk van een lange, skeletachtig dunne, slangachtige man met een bijna doorschijnende huid. Zijn donkere scharlakenkleurige ogen werden net zoals katten verticaal; zijn neus werd plat zoals van een slang; zijn vingers waren onnatuurlijk lang, zoals de poten van een spin. Hij droeg vaak een donkere mantel met kap. Het is ook onthuld in het laatste boek dat hij geen lippen heeft. Achter de schermen *In de films lijkt de toverstok van Voldemort gemaakt te zijn van bot. *J.K. Rowling heeft verklaard dat, na zijn dood, Voldemort moest bestaan in het voorgeborchte waar Harry tegen de geest van Perkamentus praatte, als het ineengedoken mensachtige wezen onder de zetel en daarom niet kan terugkeren als geest. *Wanneer Warner Bros audities hield voor de rol in Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film kwamen er geruchten dat zowel Rowan Atkinson en John Malkovich werden overwogen. Beide bleken later vals. Het gerucht rond Malkovich was echter raar, want als Amerikaan kon John Malkovichniet eens meedoen aan de audities. *In 2001 werd Christian Coulson gecast voor de rol van Marten Vilijn, hoewel hij buiten de leeftijdsgroep viel die Chris Columbus voor ogen voor de rol. Ironisch genoeg, toen Coulson terug wou keren voor de rol in Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins, vond David Yates hem te oud om de rol nog te spelen. Fran Dillane is uiteindelijk gecast voor de rol. *In de films heeft Voldemort lichtblauwe ogen, terwijl hij in de boeken rode ogen heeft. De reden dat hij lichtblauwe ogen heeft in de film is zodat er "meer emotie zou komen" op zijn gezicht dan wanneer hij rode ogen had. *''Voldemort'' is normaal uitgesproken zonder de t'', maar in de films word de ''t wel uitgesproken. Verschijningen *''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' (Eerste verschijning) *''Hary Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (videospel)'' *''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'' (Eerste geïndentificeerd als Marten Asmodom Vilijn) *''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (videospel)'' *''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' (Vermeld) *''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)'' (Vermeld) *''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (videospel)'' (Vermeld) *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (videospel)'' *''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' (Verschijnt in flashback(s)) *''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)'' (Verschijnt in flashback(s)) *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' Zie ook *Dooddoener *Volbloed *Zalazar Zwadderich